Adjustable benches have been described in the prior art. However, many of the prior art benches are not especially suitable for use as adjustable piano benches.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel adjustable bench which has a combination of features that, to the best of applicant's knowledge, is not possessed by any of the adjustable benches of the prior art. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable bench which contains both an adjustable seating or bench platform and an adjustable footrest, both of which can be adjusted separately. It is a further object of this invention to provide an adjustable bench with a footrest which is slidably engagable with the body of the bench. It is a further object of this invention to provide an adjustable bench wherein, regardless of the adjustment(s) made to the platform and/or the footrest, the platform and footrest always remain substantially parallel to each other.